Men's underwear generally consists of a cloth portion which covers the male genitalia in the front, the hips on the sides, and the buttocks in the rear. Today, most men's underwear is made from cotton or a cotton composition but the present invention is not limited to any particular formulation of modal, cloth, cotton, synthetic, mesh, or natural fiber and extends to any combination or composition of apparel fabric.
Traditional boxer briefs and briefs which cling tightly to the body can cause unpleasant restriction of the penis and scrotum. Briefs exist that are designed with a pouch to provide a space for loosely enclosing a wearer's penis and scrotum therein, so that the surfaces of the penis and scrotum are isolated from the wearer's skin at the crotch and thighs. However, this design causes discomfort and poor hygienic conditions because the penis and scrotum remain in physical contact. For example, sweat and drops of urine may coat the organs, contributing to discomfort, embarrassment (e.g., droplet marks), and unhygienic conditions. Briefs exist that are designed with a separated space to receive the penis. However, including a separated space alone fails to solve the above problems, e.g., restricting, difficult to access the separated space, and does not eliminate the embarrassment factor.